DRAMAtical Murder: Complications
by GaLemarouRinkA
Summary: Set after the destruction of the Platinum Jail's Oval Tower and the defeat of Toue Konzern but before the 'after one year' thing of the anime. A new threat in the island of Midorijima and Aoba and his friends join hands for another battle together before real peace settles in their life.
1. Thoughts

**Based on the anime before the 'after one year' thing but with slight modifications after the battle with Toue Konzern:**

 **1) Sei did get admitted in the hospital and is in a comatose state after Aoba 'destroyed' him.**

 **2) Ren did not awake in Sei's body like in the anime in the end but in the Allmate, that is, he remained as he is, but acquired the ability of transforming into his human form from time to time but only temporarily.**

 **This story of mine will start from Noiz's POV (I seriously like this guy)**

 **Enjoy…**

* * *

Noiz, clad in only a simple robe, sat on his hospital bed as he stared at the bandages around his hands up to his shoulders. He also had his head bandaged up as well as his chest all the way down to his waist. The youngster honestly felt like a mummy and the injuries beneath also felt somewhat itchy.

Previously, the ever present bandages around his hands had never bothered him. He had only found them necessary to cover up the scars on his hands so as not to raise questions or getting awkward staring of people.

Pain was a sensation that he had never even felt before. It was the first time that Noiz was feeling this much of physical pain and strain after a fight. The gentle Aoba had taught him it was natural to feel pain and only the latter can prove that one is alive.

Noiz flexed his hands and arms a little and winced in the process but a smile had ghost over his features while he did so. He was bewildered by the pain and at the same time in agony, yet he found this new sensation very enjoyable.

 _It feels good._

Noiz remembered the worried looking Aoba as he rushed his friend, Koujaku and himself to the hospital after the destruction of the Platinum Jail's Oval Tower to have their injuries checked out.

Koujaku only suffered from minor injuries and mostly of fatigue as he had pushed his body past its limit whereas he had not been so lucky and had to stay for a few days in the hospital.

At first he was overcome with the thought of being alone again in the hospital and refused to be admitted saying that he'd rather stay in his apartment than being enclosed in a foreign and lonely room but Aoba would not allow it and reassured him that he would come to visit him every day as he wanted that the boy receive all the medical attention needed for him to recover properly.

Noiz looked up at the clock on the wall across the room and found that it was almost time for Aoba to come to visit him.

He sat himself more comfortably on the bed and leaned back on the pillows piled up behind his back. He smoothed down his messy hair and after that, dragged up the blanket higher up his waist. Noiz took a deep breath and glanced around to check if anything was amiss before the arrival of the blue haired.

Indeed, a few seconds after his _preparations_ to receive his guest, the door of his room slid open gently. A head poked into the room first and Noiz's eyes met with the blue head's.

"Hey, how are you feeling Noiz?"

Noiz only made the motion of raising and lowering his shoulders once in reply.

"Aoba?" he asked as he came near his bed, put down his shoulder bag and zip it open to release his Allmate, Ren. The latter jumped onto the bed and made itself comfortable after greeting the patient with a simple, "Noiz."

"Hmm? What is it, Noiz?"

His eyes looked up for a moment and then lowered his head. "Pat me on the head," he said simply.

Aoba chuckled and complied, giving him a pat and stroke his hair gently. Calmness settled on Noiz's spirit and he practically swooned with happiness as a faint smile crept onto his face.


	2. Concerns

"THAT BRAT IS STAYING HERE?!" bellowed Koujaku, slamming down his bowl of rice and spilling a few grains on the table.

"Koujaku!" exclaimed Aoba.

Suddenly remembering his manners, he felt ashamed and apologised for his rude behaviour. "I'm sorry. Please excuse me, Tae-san," he bowed his head to the elder woman who coughed and huffed in response. Indeed, the elder woman had nearly choked on her own food at his outburst.

"I didn't know that you wanted me to die sooner from a heart attack!" she said.

"I'm sorry, Tae-san."

"Eat some more, men are calmer when their stomachs are full."

"Yes, ma'am." Leaning a bit forward towards Aoba who was sitting across of him, he said, "Just why is _he_ staying here?" His pouted mouth jerked in the direction of the amused blond who was chewing on his food silently.

"Why not?" asked Aoba.

"I mean, it's not good. Having a suspicious brat staying here with you and where is he sleeping here anyway?" Koujaku did not mean any offense in his words because it was indeed true that the house in which the old Tae-san and Aoba lived is rather small

"In my room, obviously," replied Aoba, not at all grasping what his childhood friend was getting into.

"Of course, on the floor!" exclaimed Koujaku, sounding a bit way too relief.

Aoba frowned. "No. He's sleeping with me. Together. On the bed."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" protested Koujaku.

"But why not?!" Aoba raised his voice as he just quite did not understand what the wrong his childhood friend had found was. "And Noiz does not have any complaints in being with me."

"Of course he doesn't!"

"Yes, I don't have any complaints in being with Aoba," Noiz repeated what the blue haired said, smirking. And his words only added fuel to the burning jealousy and anger of the tattooed man.

Koujaku pressed his lips together in frustration.

"And besides, I can't let a person who has just been discharged from the hospital back to that- um-pig sty."

"Pff. Pig sty? He lives in a pig sty?"

"Not actually in a pig sty! You should have seen his apartment! Oh my god! I can't believe that a person can actually live there!"

Aoba shuddered on recalling the day when he saw Noiz's apartment. He still remembered the reluctant face of his to let him accompany him home. And Aoba totally understood what Noiz meant by his house was dirty but that was beyond called dirty.

 **#flashback#**

" _Open the door, Noiz."_

 _The blond just stood there childishly, suddenly finding great interest in the wall._

" _Come on. Don't be shy. I won't say anything even if I come across your dirty underwear on the way in."_

 _Noiz stiffened and his eyes grew large and pensive as he tried to remember if ever there was any lying on the floor._

" _It's dirty in there," Noiz tried to convince him._

" _I've brought ingredients. I'll look after you and make sure that you eat some_ real _food apart from delivery pizza."_

 _The food cooked by Aoba was maybe the reason why his body moved without his own accord. Trudging his way until he was in front of the door, he searched for the keys in his pockets and clicked the door open but paused in turning the handle to open it._

" _Come on. My arms gonna fall off with all these bags."_

 _Noiz sighed and opened the door._

 _And it hit Aoba like a blow._

 _His eyes had widened and the bags fell to the floor as his hands flew over his face in horror. He turned away, gagging on the disgusting, rotting smell emanating from that apartment._

 _The inside was dark, but he could still make out the piles of trash- mountains of delivery pizza carton boxes to be exact- filled inside up to the door. Aoba glanced at Noiz who had a haunted look on his usual stoic face._

" _Now you understand," he said while shutting his apartment door. "It's better if you leave."_

 _Aoba's hands fell back to his sides. Bending a little, he picked up the grocery bags and walked past Noiz. The latter felt strangely dejected and horrified to have let Aoba see his den._

" _What are you doing?"_

 _Noiz blinked and turned around to see Aoba standing in front of him._

" _What are you standing there for? Come on, follow me. You are going to stay at my place from now on," said Aoba with a determined expression. There was just no way in hell, he was going to let the one year younger boy live in such an apartment. Aoba was going to look after him and also properly educate him in how to actually live a healthier lifestyle._

God knows how Noiz had lived up until now, _thought Aoba._ I think I should probably call the professional cleaners to clean that-that- awful den of his. _Aoba shivered and his hairs stood on end on recalling the gooey thing he saw on the pizza boxes._ Probably rotting pizza or something like that.

 **#End of flashback#**

After finishing his tale, he looked at Noiz, eyes filled with concern for the boy. How life had been hard for him.

"Eat your carrots, Noiz!" Aoba's switch flipped.

"Eww."

"Eat them and have some more."

"You are not my mom." Noiz mumbled. But the glare which Aoba sent him made him obediently stuff the disgustingly orange vegetable in his mouth.

Even though that Koujaku now understood the situation, a frown was still firmly set on his forehead as he watched the pair in front of him.

At that moment, Tae decided to intervene.

"Just calm down, boy. Why are you acting like the jealous boyfriend of my grandson?" asked Tae-san, with a hint of anger in her voice as she did not like being disturbed while eating.

"Bo-bo-boyfriend?!" stammered Aoba as he blushed. The same crimson colour flushed the face of Koujaku.

With that said, the four resumed eating their food: one with a satisfied face, the other two with blushing faces, and a glaring teenager who fumed silently.


End file.
